The invention relates to a hinge for a metal cabinet, in particular, a switch cabinet, and is comprised of a first bearing support attached to the body of the metal cabinet and a second U-shaped bearing support mounted to the door of the metal cabinet and embracing the first bearing support, the door leaf having an angled portion extending toward the body of the metal cabinet and the second bearing support attached to the door leaf being inserted into a cutout provided in the area of the angled portion of the door. For cabinets mounted in a row, the rotation axle of the hinge is located external to the corner area formed by the angled portion of the door leaf.
A hinge with the aforementioned features is described in EP 0 223 871 B2; the second bearing support of this prior art hinge is attached to the door leaf by means of a clamping pin arrangement, wherein this clamping pin arrangement extend past the cutout area into the corner area formed by the angled portion and the door leaf and thereby secures in the cutout the second bearing support that is inserted into the door cutout. The clamping pin arrangement is embodied as a pin that penetrates both bearing supports.
The known hinge has the disadvantage with respect to the attachment of the second bearing support at the door that the arrangement of a clamping pin penetrating both bearing support s requires a special and complicated design of the first bearing support that is to be mounted on the cabinet body because the legs of this bearing support that project toward the door leaf have to be provided with a laterally open bore or recess for receiving the clamping pin when the door is closed. Furthermore, the stability of the door or of the corner area formed by the door and its angled portion, is negatively affected by the cutout provided there so that the door can be deformed in the area of the corner area when an according force acts on the hinge. Furthermore, the use of a clamping pin can be questionable with respect to various door leaf thicknesses and also the clamping pin cannot be handled in a reliable manner because it can be driven in either too tightly or too loosely. Furthermore, a clamping pin with a different and adjusted taper will have to be provided for each door leaf thickness.
It is therefore an object of the invention to suggest an attachment of the second bearing support at the door for a hinge of the aforementioned kind, with which the aforementioned disadvantages are prevented.